1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid media treatment apparatus and process. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluid media treatment apparatus and process utilizing a combination of ultraviolet light and a chemical reagent, such as an oxidizing agent, to treat contaminated fluid media, reducing the total microorganism count as well as decreasing the level of non-biological pollutants in the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultraviolet systems for the treatment of biological pollutants in fluid are known in the art. Such systems have found utility in disinfecting waste water effluent, drinking water, swimming pools, hot tubs and spas, membrane desalting systems, in producing high purity water for electronics, pharmaceuticals, dairies, cosmetics, hospitals, laboratories and beverages, in aquaculture, for fish hatcheries, aquariums and marine parks, and in treating recirculating water in cooling towers. In these systems, the water is disinfected by exposing it to ultraviolet light from low pressure mercury lamps generating ultraviolet light of 254 nanometers.
In maximizing the efficiency of such known apparatuses, it has been known to control the flow pattern of the fluid media, the time of exposure to the ultraviolet light, lamp temperature, and to maximize the exposure of the fluid media to the ultraviolet light.
Some fluid media treatment systems employing ultraviolet light have immersed the ultraviolet light source in the fluid media. Others have maintained a flow of the fluid media through pipes in close proximity to the ultraviolet light source.
Commercial waste water treatment systems have employed pipes made of quartz or polytetraflouroethylene (sold under the trademark "TEFLON" by the E.I. duPont de Nemours & Co.), both of which are materials which efficiently pass ultraviolet light. Polytetraflouroethylene (PTFE) pipes have been particularly useful: they pass ultraviolet light, they are not fragile and because of their non-sticking properties, contaminants in the fluid do not stick to the sides of the (PTFE) pipes.
Alternative methods of treating waste water to kill microorganisms include chemical treatment through materials such as chlorine. In some commercial waste water treatment systems, chemical treatment has been conducted serially with ultraviolet treatment, with materials such as chlorine being added before or after the ultraviolet treatment.
Yet another system introduces air bubbles into the waste water.